the_kingdomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Festival de la Llamas: Rhein in Flammen
"...al fin y al cabo, algo tuvo que surgir en algún momento de donde no había nada de nada..." Luego de marcharse de Wertvolland, Marco comenzó su largo viaje a través del mundo y que cuya primera parada seria la ciudad de Großurg. Esta ciudad era una de las más antiguas del continente Evropeo y con una relativa importancia en la región, pues en las vastas tierras de nadie, era uno de los pocos puntos con muchos recursos y bien asegurada economicamente. thumb|Plano de [[Großurg]]Despues de caminar durante varios días, al asomarse por una colina, Marco contemplo el magnifico paisaje que representaba la ciudad de Großurg. Esta ciudad, contaba con una gran cantidad de casas coloridas, es intercedida por un río que la recorre de norte a sur, dividiéndola en dos partes, la parte Este a Oeste. Ademas, en la parte sur de la ciudad se encontraba un enorme lago que servia para limitar las "Tierras de Nadie" con el resto de imperios de Evropa. Marco (para si mismo): '''Esto es demasiado raro... acaso esta ciudad no se encontraba en una guerra civil? El joven contemplaba a la ciudad desde lejos con cierto aire de misterio dándole vueltas por la cabeza, aunque en un momento comenzó a escuchar gritos de una multitud de gente lo cual encendió sus sentidos. '''Marco (emocionado): '''Ahí está! De seguro estoy muy lejos para ver la situación en la que se encuentra la ciudad... debo darme prisa y ver como se encuentra el conflicto. thumb|left|Calles desoladasSeguido a eso, Marco salto de la colina y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada se dió cuenta de que no habían guardias lo cual habilitaba a una posible señal de que estuvieran en el palacio resguardando el rey. Incluso en las primeras calles por las que transitaba no era capaz de encontrar forma de vida alguna. El ambiente mantenía a Marco con cautela, midiendo bien cada paso que daba. De un momento a otro, el joven aventurero comenzó a oír un par de murmullos los cuales provenían del centro de la ciudad y que conforme avanzaba se tornaban en cánticos y gritos al unísono como si de una fiesta se tratase. Esto desconcertó por completo a Marco, pues al llegar a una de las calles principales se topo nada mas ni nada menos que con un enorme festival. '''Marco (sorprendido): '''Q- que... es esto!? thumb|El FestivalLa gente se movía apresurada mientras cantaba y bailaba. Se vestían de formas muy diferentes y extravagantes a pesar de pertenecer todos al mismo lugar. Siendo Marco una persona muy detallista, notó esta característica, además de que todas las personas tenían una etnia diferente, por lo que la diversidad de personas era increíble. Sin dudas la situación dejo a Marco en un estado de inconcierto total, tal que tuvo que acercarse a un ciudadano a preguntarle que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo en Großurg. '''Marco: '''Disculpe! No soy de por aquí, podría explicarme un poco la situación? '''Ciudadano: Por supuesto! Ahora mismo esta dando comienzo el Festival de las Llamas! Marco: '''Festival de las Llamas? '''Ciudadano: Si si, no es exactamente un festival pero si es un período de fiesta para la ciudad, la cual celebra su cumpleaños con un gran torneo que atrae a una gran cantidad de luchadores de todas las partes del mundo. Por eso todas las personas se visten diferentes ¡Son personas de todo el mundo! En su mayoría son luchadores que vienen a pelear por el gran premio, y otros son familias que vienen a ver el gran espectáculo. Marco: 'Y cual es ese torneo? '''Ciudadano: '''Ohhh! Ya lo verás... mira hacía allí. (''señalando hacia una gran plaza) Ese es el "Torneo"! Marco acaba de llegar a Großurg y para su sorpresa la situación era totalmente distinta a la cual se esperaba... buscando un desafío, Marco parece haber encontrado uno bastante prometedor... de que se trata ese Torneo? Esta Historia Continuara... El Festival de las Llamas thumb|left|Un desfile de carrozasComo se había mencionado anteriormente, Großurg para nada parecía ser esa ciudad devastada por una guerra civil como se lo habían comentado a Marco. Por el contrario, rebosaba en colores y alegría por el gran festival que se estaba celebrando. El '''"Festival de las Llamas" (炎の祭典, Honō no Saiten) o también llamado por la mayoría de nativos de la ciudad "Rhein in Flammen" (Lit. Rin en Llamas) debido al nombre del río que dividía la zona urbana en dos, el Río Rhein '''y también a que durante el cierre del festival, un grán espectáculo de fuegos artificiales era mostrado sobre el río. Marco caminaba por la calle principal entre la extravagante multitud que lo invitaba a realizar distintas actividades típicas de la ciudad, como un concurso de beber cerveza, competiciones de estocada con espadas, incluso concursos de bailes. Todo era llamativo y tenía a la poblacion y turistas encantados. Sin embargo, el espectaculo mayor del '''Festival de las Llamas sin dudas era el Torneo del Coliseo Rhein, una competicion donde cualquier persona con gusto por los combates podía inscribirse y participar por el gran premio. Esto sin dudas llamaba en gran parte la atención de Marco, quien ansioso esperaba poder participar. Por eso, comenzo a marchar mas de prisa para llegar al gran coliseo a inscribirse para la competencia. El Coliseo Rhein [[Archivo:Coliseo_Rhein.jpg|thumb|El "Coliseo Rhein"]]Al final de la calle principal se encontraba el tan ansiado Coliseo Rhein, una obra arquitectonica demás imponente y que era el orgullo de Großurg. Este coliseo, a diferencia del que se encontraba en Rivendell, tenía diversos añadidos que lo hacian destacar aún más. Ubicada en una meseta, la magnífica construcción tenía en cada punto cardinal una gigantesca escultura de piedra con forma humanoide sosteniendo un bastón y que funcionaban como pilares de la edificación. Las gradas estaban ubicadas de manera ascendente en forma circular para que cada espectador pudiera gozar de una buena vista. Cuatro cadenas gigantes también se pueden ver alrededor del Coliseo, con cada unida a una estatua con una argolla de metal circular que se encuentra unidas en el suelo cerca de la entrada por otras argollas. Una vez parado en la entrada principal del coliseo, Marco decidió entrar para realizar la inscripcion al famoso torneo. Pasando a traves de una multitud de personas conformada por turistas, guerreros y muchas otras, Marco llego a la recepción donde mostró su deseo de participar. Marco: '''Buenas Tardes! Vengo a inscribirme al torneo, me gustaría saber si aun hay cupos para participar? '''Recepcionista: '''Por supuesto! Nos quedan pocos cupos, asi que eres afortunado en haber llegado a ahora. Por favor, rellena este pequeño formulario y luego deberas pagar este insignificante monto para colaborar con la mantención del lugar. Una vez concluído todo te entregaremos una carta que te servira como pase para acceder al gimnasio, al museo y al cuarto de armas del coliseo, aunque por sobre todo, esa carta es la que te permite participar en el torneo. '''Marco: '''Entendido! Marco relleno el formulario como indicó la recepcionista y pago la pequeña suma de dinero que requeria para participar. Una vez concluido con lo requerido, la recepcionista le entrego a Marco su carta de identificación en la que figuraba su estatus de participante. '''Marco: '''Disculpe! Por si las dudas usted sabe cual es el premio que se lleva el ganador? '''Recepcionista: '''Lamentablemente no cuento con esa informacion, perdone. Suspirando Marco se marcho de la mesa de inscripciones y haciendo uso de su pase, se adentro en las profundidades del coliseo para conocerlo un poco. Mientras caminaba mirando su pase, Marco se llevó puesto una gran estatua de piedria que jamás percibió dándose un gran golpe. Antes de que pudiera levantarse solo, una mano se extendió ofreciéndole ayuda. thumb|left|El chico misterioso sonrieSin dudarlo mucho, Marco tomo la mano que le habían extendido y una misteriosa persona lo ayudo a levantarse. Al recuperarse un poco de la confusión que le había producido el golpe de la estatua, Marco observó a la persona que lo había ayudado. Era un joven un poco mas bajo que el, de cabello rubio e iba vestido de manera simple. Aquel chico se mostraba sonriente como si le diera placer el ayudar a otras personas. A Marco le agrado esta primera impresión que capto del desconocido, y no dudo en entablar una conversación, al menos para agradecerle su ayuda. '''Marco: '''Muchas Gracias! Soy Marco Ackermann, aunque todos me llaman Marco. Tu eres? '''Drake: '''No fue nada hombre! Soy Drake Blitzen, aunque puedes decirme Drake! '''Marco: '''Mucho gusto. Supongo que si estas aquí es porque vas a participar en el torneo, o me equivoco? '''Drake: '''Para nada, estas en lo cierto. Marco miro a Drake intentando captar de el algún otro detalle que le permitiese deducir la esencia de aquella persona que le había ayudado. A pesar de la suspicacia de Marco, no pudo encontrar algún rastro de mala intención en el desconocido, aunque ese no se mostrase muy abierto. Debido a que eran completos desconocidos, ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento y después de saludarse y terminar de aclarar la situación, ambos siguieron sus caminos. '''Marco (pensando): A decir verdad no pude descubrir detalle alguno... sin duda sabe ocultar su esencia. Drake (pensando): 'El es... fuerte! ''Marco ha tenido un encuentro con lo que parece ser uno de sus oponentes en el torneo... Que clase de persona será Drake Blitzen?.. Esta Historia Continuara... El Torneo del Coliseo Rhein Luego de deambular un rato por el lugar, Marco se sentó en un banco a reflexionar a cerca de su situación actual y de como procedería de ahora en adelante. Estaba atardeciendo y la gente aún seguido celebrando, el joven no podía asumir la idea de que las personas tuvieran tantas energías para festejar y las mantuviesen durante una semana entera. Pero este momento de reflexión se vio detenido cuando Marco oyó la voz de lo que parecía ser el anunciador del torneo, por eso, se puso de pie y rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba hablando. thumb|La Plaza CentralMarco llegó a la Plaza Central de la Ciudad de Großurg, una gran plaza en forma de círculo con el piso empedrado, la cual estaba adornada con motivo de fiesta y una gran multitud de gente se había juntado, ya que como todos los años, se sortearían los '''4 Bloques que definirían quienes se enfrentarán contra quienes en una gran pelea, donde el último en pie será considerado el ganador de cada bloque y asi obtener un cupo a la fase final. Mediante 5 pantallas gigantes, Großurg iba a ser testigo de una nueva edición del Torneo del Coliseo Rhein. Sobre una mesa, en un púlpito, se encontraba el Anunciador junto a otros comentaristas, los cuales serían los indicados para explicar todo lo que va ocurriendo en las pantallas. Anunciador (gritando): 'Damas y Caballeros! Sean nuevamente bienvenidos al Gran Torneo del Coliseo Rhein! 'thumb|left|95px|El Anunciador'''La multitud exclamaba enardecida por la emocion de presenciar nuevamente el gran torneo que atraía a miles de turistas a la Ciudad, y también a fuertes combatientes que querían hacerce con el premio mayor del torneo. '''Anunciador (gritando): '''La competición sera igual a la de todos los años! 40 participantes que pelearán todos contra todos por obtener un lugar en la Finall! Cabe resaltar que los participantes estarán divididos en '''4 bloques de 10 participantes cada uno, se enfrentaran todos contra todos y el ultimo que quede en pie ganara el pase a la GRAN FINAL!!! Comentaristas: '''El torneo se realizara durante cinco días. Un dia para cada bloque y en el último se celebrará la gran final y que luego de este evento dará comienzo la ceremonia de fuegos artificiales. '''Anunciador: '''ASI ES!!! Por eso, ahora daremos comienzo al sorteo que definira el lugar de cada uno de los participantes del torneo!!! Pero miren nada más cuanta energía se puede sentir en el ambiente señores! ¡Esto es historia muchachos! Sobre la mesa, habia una ruleta gigante y que en cada una de sus intersecciónes se encontraba pegado un papel con el nombre de cada uno de los participantes. El anunciador da la orden y la ruleta comienza a girar determinando asi a los 10 participantes del primer bloque. '''Comentarista: Por lo que puedo observar este año tenemos una gran variedad de luchadores, esperamos un torneo apasionante! Anunciador: '''EXACTAMENTE! '''Comentarista: '''Veamos quienes son los participantes del '''Bloque A. Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Drake Art.jpg|'Drake Blitzen'|link=Drake Blitzen Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Anunciador: Pues ahora vamos con el Bloque B!!! Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Zagan.png|'Zagan'|link=Zagan Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Anunciador: OHHHHHH! Sin dudas que aquí debemos detenernos, por que no podemos obviar la presencia de un formidable individuo... No tengo dudas de que seguramente el se haga con el Bloque C y llegue a la gran final, uno de los candidatos a ganar el torneo: "El Leviatan del Desierto" (砂漠のリヴァイアサン, Sabaku no rivu~aiasan) Zagan. Comentarista: Recordemos que es uno de los guerreros mas fuertes que tiene el Reino de Almuharib. Nos sorprende que haya venido desde tan lejos a participar! Anunciador: Esperamos mucho de este competidor en el torneo! Prosigamos con el Bloque C! Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Marco Mini.jpg|'Marco Ackermann'|link=Marco Ackermann Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Comentarista: Otro bloque bastante balanceado en cuanto a habilidades. Prosigamos con el Bloque D! Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Hera.jpg|'Hestia'|link=Hestia Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Desconocido portrait.png|'Desconocido' Anunciador: Esperen un momento!!! Esa participante es... Comentarista: Creo que este va a ser uno de los mejores torneos que hemos visto en mucho tiempo. Anunciador: Como si la presencia de Zagan fuera poca, en este Bloque tenemos a nada mas ni nada menos que a Hestia "La Parca" (死神, Shinigami), un miembro de Doce del Olimpo, el escuadrón del Emperador Alejandro de Magna!!! Comentarista: Recordemos que debido a sus habilidades, cada uno de los miembros de los Doce del Olimpo son asociados con una deidad de la Mitología Magna siendole atribuída a Hestia el estatus de Atenea la Diosa de la Sabiduria. Anunciador: Por favor!!! Que alguien me ayude, por que esto a punto de colapsar de la emoción por el torneo que se nos viene... La multitud se encontraba enardecida por la participación de personas tan importantes como Zagan y Hestia, aunque nadie imaginaba que en los dos bloque restantes habrían participantes que darían de que hablar. El anunciador pide un gran aplauso, y el publico le responde estallando en júbilo por la emoción de presenciar el torneo. Comentarista: Y eso es todo por hoy, querido público! Los esperamos en el Coliseo Rhein mañana por la tarde para presenciar el enfrentamiento del Bloque A. Para las personas que no consiguieron entrada al Coliseo. Tendrán la mejor vista posible fuera del Campo de Batalla ¡Nos vemos! Todos los bloques fueron revelados y entre los participantes hay dos que destacan... como afrontara Marco este desafío... Esta Historia Continuará... Comienzan los Enfrentamientos: Los Cuatro Bloques thumb|left|La gente reunida en el Coliseo RheinAsí fue que al día siguiente, dio comienzo la ceremonia inaugural del gran torneo. Las puertas del coliseo fueron abiertas para los turistas y las entradas para disfrutar de la pelea del Bloque A se habían agotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las cuatro gradas principales del coliseo se encontraban colmadas de público una hora antes de comenzar con el evento. La gente que no podía comprar la entrada por diferentes motivos estaba sentada en la Plaza Central para ver el espectáculo desde las pantallas gigantes que están sobre el escenario. Todos las personas que participaban como gladiadores del Coliseo tenían entradas especiales en la planta baja, la cual va directo a la arena. Los 40 participantes estaban allí para ver el combate de Bloque A. Cuando el Anunciador nombró a todos los integrantes del bloque A, estos se trasladaron desde su sección VIP, pasando por el pasillo gigante escoltados por el juez del combate. Hermann: Señoras y Señores!!! Sean bienvenidos al Coliseo Rhein! Hoy vamos a presenciar el combate del Bloque A... Yo soy su anunciador de todos los años Hermann y a mi lado se encuentra mi compañero Johann que será el encargado de dar los detalles de la contienda! Johann: Las reglas serán las mismas de todos los años! No se puede matar al oponente, basta con dejarlo inconsciente o derribarlo de la arena hacia el anillo de agua que rodeaba el ring de combate para eliminarlo. También cualquier individuo puede optar por rendirse si la cosa no le es favorable. Cabe resaltar que el ultimo de los 10 participantes que quede en pie sera el ganador del bloque! Marco se encontraba en el corredor donde se les permitia estar a los competidores del torneo espectante por ver quien sería el ganador del Bloque A. Marco (pensando): 'Esto se ve prometedor... además, aquí luchara aquel tipo que me ayudo ayer por la tarde... muero de ganas por ver que habilidades mostrará! '''Anunciador (gritando): '''SEÑOR JUEZ!!!! Que comienze! ''Finalmente comienzan los Bloques... Quien será el que se alze como ganador de cada uno?.. Esta Historia Continuará... Primer Día y el Bloque A: El Colmillo Abrasador thumb|El primer bloque da comienzo.El combate comienza cuando el juez da el silbatazo inicial, por lo cual automáticamente, cada una de las personas adentro del ring buscaron a un oponente para combatir. El delirio del público no se hizo esperar, pues tenían unas expectativas bastante elevadas para este combate. Marco observaba atento a una persona en particular, el joven que lo había ayudado el día anterior: Drake Blitzen. Yendo a este, el joven se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la arena contemplando como los demás competidores peleaban entre sí. De repente, una persona se le acercó por un costado a un paso sereno, y se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él. '''???: Hey tú! Si, te estoy hablando a ti imbécil! Con que te crees muy listo por quedarte a observar como todos nos eliminamos entre nosotros, mientas contemplas todo desde aquí... Drake (sin inmutarse): ... ??? (enfadado): Ha! Es que acaso no escuchas lo que te digo!? Marco (desde la grada): Pero es que no ve que si no se mueve lo van a sacar? ???: Bueno... parece que tendré que hacer esto por las malas... Aquel luchador que parecía cabreado por la actitud desinteresada de Drake tomo la espada gigante que tenia colgando en su cintura y elevándola hacia lo mas alto, la hizo descender con un mandoble directo a su oponente. Todo el público esperaba que con ese ataque dejaran fuera al joven que no parecía inmutarse. La espada cayó y golpeo el suelo levantando una enorme nube de polvo y haciendo temblar casi todo el ring. La multitud vitoreo el golpe y el luchador que momentos antes parecía enfadado ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra. ??? (riendo): 'JA JA JA... Eso es lo que te pasa cuando andas de aquí a allá con esas pintas... pero, espero que no estés muerto, por que eso sería malo para mí. '''Marco (asombrado): '''El es, realmente bueno! thumb|left|Drake voltea a ver a su oponente.Una vez disipada la nube de polvo, todos los espectadores pudieron observar como la espada se encontraba incrustada en el piso, y a milímetros de ella, el joven estaba de pie sin un solo rasguño. Drake, suspirando profundamente volteo a ver a la persona que había intentado atacarle. Marco al ver el rostro de decepción que tenía comenzó a reír, pues en fondo podía comenzar a imaginarse el tipo de persona que era Drake. '''Drake (a su oponente): '''No esperaba nada de ti, y aun así lograste decepcionarme... '???: 'Pero que dices!? '''Drake: '''Te dí todo el tiempo del mundo para que me atacases, y no fuiste siquiera capaz de cortarme un misero cabello... '???: 'Aaaaaaaa, maldito mocoso! thumb|Drake esquiva los ataques de su oponente.El luchador se enfada por la manera de hablar de Drake y sacando la espada que había encrustado en el suelo la blande en contra del joven intentando derribarlo. Para la sorpresa del grandulón, Drake, sacó una pequeña daga, y con una elegancia que hizo enardecer al público, desvió cada uno de los ataques que le lanzo su rival. La coreografía de Drake era perfecta y bien coordinada, por lo que al paso que esquivaba también contratacaba dandole pequeños cortes a lo largo del cuerpo a su rival, los cuales lo iban desgastando poco a poco al punto de ponerlo de rodillas. ''En las gradas... '''Marco: Es un baile hermoso... ???: '''Ese estilo de esgrima proviene del Imperio de Magna... '''Marco (sorprendido): Como es que sab- EH! ???: '''Que te sucede? Acaso dije algo malo? '''Marco: '''Pero tu, tu, tu eres? '''Hestia: '''Soy Hestia, una de los Doce del Olimpo... cual es el problema con eso? '''Marco: '''Ninguno, es solo que, me pareció raro que te acercaras a hablarme. Dijiste que ese estilo de esgrima es de Magna? '''Hestia: '''Pues al fin y al cabo somos ambos personas, no veo el por que no podamos platicar, ya te pareces a alguien que conozco... y efectivamente, ese estilo de esgrima es de la '''Familia Schwarzer, proveniente de Brauch. Marco: 'Pues su coreografía es verdaderamente hermosa! '''Hestia: '''Así es... ''Volviendo a la arena... El luchador que momentos antes se encontraba enfurecido por la actitud altanera de Drake, ahora mismo se encontraba de rodillas con multiples cortes a lo largo del cuerpo. Debido al tamaño de la espada que portaba, se había fatigado y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para combatir. Por su parte, Drake se encontraba de pie enfrente de él y con su pequeña daga en mano. 'Drake: '''Espero que aprendas algo de esto... apuesto a que creíste que por tu gran tamaño, fuerza, esa espada enorme que elegiste, ibas a ganar este bloque... pero no tuviste en cuenta que podías toparte a alguien que tuviese un repertorio de habilidades mas grandes que el de blandir una espada. '???: '''De donde mierda un enano como tu... puede ser tan fuerte!? '''Drake: '''Yo no soy para nada fuerte... simplemente tú eres debil, pero si quieres que te demuestre algo de mi fuerza esta bien, sentiras el calor del '''Colmillo Abrasador! thumb|left|Drake usa su [[Magia]]Colocando su daga en frente de sí, Drake comenzo a gritar y una enorme cantidad de Ryoku comenzó a rodearlo al punto de volverse una gran cantidad de llamas que envolvieron su arma. Drake: '''Esta es mi magia de fuego... '''Kaígontas Lunge (Καίγοντας Lunge)!!! Hechando su mano hacia atrás, Drake concentro una bola de fuego en la punta de su daga, y dando una rápida estocada hacia el frente, lanzó un enorme torrente de fuego a su rival, sacandolo de la arena y estrellándolo contra el muro, el cual quedo parcialmente destruído. En ese momento, todos los competidores del bloque y la multitud quedaron atónitos pues era muy raro ver usuarios de Magia en esos lugares y que no fueran muy conocidos. De todas formas el público enloqueció y comenzó a corear el nombre de Drake mientras los demas participantes del bloque no podían imaaginarse una situación favorable con semejante oponente en el ring. Devuelta en la grada... Marco (sonriendo): Así que magia de fuego eh? Hestia: Es un chico interesante, aunque a simple vista le falta mejorar... Marco: Como? Hestia (riendo): Como si fuera a decírtelo todo, si quieres ser alguien en este mundo tienes que comenzar a ser más detallista. Por mi parte ya no tengo más interés en este bloque, asi que me iré, hasta luego... Marco (pensando): 'A que se refiere con ser más detallista? ''En el ring... 'Drake (sonriendo): '''Pues bien, quien sigue!? ''El Bloque A ha dado comienzo y Drake no hace muestra de sus habilidades... Podrá quedarse con su bloque y pasar a la final?... Esta Historia Continuará... Con uno de los competidores ya eliminado, los demas participantes dudaban en seguir luchando hasta que finalmente cuatro de ellos deciden aliarse para derrotar a Drake debido a que es el mas fuerte entre ellos, mientras que el resto decidio continuar con sus respectivos combates, cosa que no afecto a Drake que a pesar de la desventaja que tenia prosiguio con el combate. '''???: Pudiste con uno, vamos a ver que tal te va con todos nosotros!. Drake: ¡Que asi sea!. En las gradas... Marco (Sorprendido): '¿¡Tiene que estar bromeando!?, ¿de verdad planea enfrentarse a cuatro de ellos a la vez?. ''En el otro lado... '''Hestia (Piensa mientras sonrie): Eh... no se, pero ese chico Blitzen realmente tiene agallas, me pregunto que tan lejos podra llegar. De vuelta en la arena... A pesar de la desventaja numerica a la que se enfrentaba, Drake no dudo y continuo con la batalla haciendo uso de su gracil y coordinado estilo de pelea con dagas evitando los ataques de su oponentes a la vez que contraatacaba con graciles y elegantes ataques rapidos a cada uno de sus cuatro oponentes quienes iba derrotando lentamente hasta que finalmente logra sacarlos de la arena, cuando se estaba preparando para enfrentartse a los otros cuatro participantes que faltaban, dos de ellos lo atacaron por la espalda haciendo que perdiera su daga. En las gradas... Marco (Enojado): ¡Esos canallas!, ¿Como se atreven?. Devuelta en la arena... ??? (Arrogante):' Eras dificil de vencer con tu arma, ¿veamos que tan rudo eres sin tu cuchillo?. Drake: No me has vencido solo porque me desarmaste, y te recuerdo que aun tengo magia. ??? (Enojado): ¡No pensaras asi cuando te tumbe los dientes!. Cuando el competidor iba a atacar a Drake con un puñetazo en la cara e iba, Drake bloque el ataque facilmente con su mano antes de que lograra impactar y utiliza una tecnica para alejar a su oponente y ponerse en posicion de combate y empezar a luchar. La elegancia y coordinacion que Drake demostro al usar su daga al principio se vio durante el uso de combate mano a mano, sus movimientos graciles y poses elegantes le daban a Drake el aire de un guerrero ancestral enardeciendo aun mas al publico. ??? (Molesto): ¡No puedo creer esto!. ??? (Molesto): ¿Como es posible que un enano como tu sea tan fuerte?. Drake (Serio): Pensaron que por ser joven seria debil. ??? (Molesto): ¿Que?. Drake (Serio): Un guerrero no debe subestimar a sus oponentes sin importar quienes sean, si se dan ese lujo creanme que estan cometiendo un error fatal. ??? (Enojado): ¡Callate!... ¡No necesitamos lecciones de un niño como tu!. Drake (Suspira mientras piensa): Parece que hay lecciones que solo se aprenden por las malas. Con este ultimo comentario, los competidores restantes se dirigen a atacar Drake y eliminarlo del bloque de una vez por todas, pero Drake no desperdicia tiempo y rapidamente esquiva a sus oponentes hasta que logra llegar a donde estaba la daga que le habian hecho caer para recogerla. Una vez hecho esto, dos de los participantes intentan atacar a Drake por la espalda como la ultima vez, pero el reacciona rapidamente y saca una segunda daga que guardaba en su cintura para bloquear el ataque, lo que sorprendio a sus oponentes quienes no esperaban que tuviera una segunda daga, y aun mas cuando Drake lanzo ambas dagas al cielo y mostro lo que parecia ser un par de cadenas atadas a sus brazos y usa los extremos para atar las dagas que estaban a punto de caer al suelo. En las gradas... Marco (Sorprendido): ¿Dagas encadenadas?, ¡jamas habia oido que se pudieran usar de esa forma!. En el otro lado... Hestia (Sonrie mientras piensa): Esta pelea acaba de dar un giro inesperado. Cuando parecia que no podian haber mas sorpresas, Drake demostro como su as bajo la manga un estilo de lucha inusual usando dagas encadenadas que dada la reaccion del publico, nunca se habia visto antes, algo que a los demas participantes no les dio importancia y prosiguieron a atacar a Drake, quien haciendo girar sus dagas encadenadas logra bloquear varios de los ataques y contraatacar rapidamente al lanzarlas y retraerlas de manera consecutiva antes de que sus oponentes puedan bloquearlas causando que uno de los cuatro participantes faltantes cayera inconsciente por sus heridas, en cuanto Drake lanza una de sus dagas encadenadas nuevamente pero esta vez es facilmente agarrada por uno de los participantes, quien la jala fuertemente para atraer a Drake hacia el y golpearlo para sacarlo del ring, pero todo era un plan de Drake quien utiliza su magia de fuego para impulsarse al cielo y nuevamente hacia su oponente para darle un fuerte golpe que lo saca del ring. Participante (Furioso): ¡Se acabo, le pondremos fin a esto!. Mientras Drake sostiene sus dagas en ambas manos, este comienza a liberar Ryoku una vez mas alrededor de sus brazos lo que le da a ambas dagas la apariencia de colmillos envueltos en fuego. Drake (Serio): Estoy de acuerdo... Ekriktikí kavliáris káfsi (Εκρηκτική καυλιάρης καύση)!!!. Con estas ultimas palabras, ambos competidores arremeten contra Drake solo para que su ataque fracasara al ser bloqueados por las dagas cubiertas de fuego que Drake sostenia, fue en ese momento que Drake comenzo a atacar a cada uno de los dos participantes simultaneamente hasta que choca sus dos dagas liberando un fuerte torrente de llamas a cada lado el cual choca con ambos participantes sacandolos del ring has que se estrellan con la pared dejandola hecha pedazos, con todos los participantes fuera el publico comenzo a gritar en coro el nombre de Drake en señal de victoria. Hermann (Emocionado): ¡'Esto es algo que nadie vio venir!. '''Johann (Emocionado): '¡Estoy de acuerdo!, muchos esperaban a cualquier otro competidor, pero... ¡el vino aqui nos mostro un manejo elegante y feroz con las dagas y la magia de fuego!. ' '''Hermann (Emocionado): '¡Asi es, Johann!, ¡Y con esto, nos complace anunciar que el ganador del bloque A es:!. Johann (Emocionado): '¡De brauch, el es... Draaaaaaake Blitzen!. ''En las gradas... 'Marco (En su mente): '''Magia de fuego, manejo de dagas variable... la verdad el es toda una caja de sorpresas... (''Sonriendo) Si es asi, no creas que voy a ponerte las cosas faciles, porque hay razones por las que no puedo perder. El Bloque A ha finalizado con la victoria de Drake... Pero este torneo no ha hecho mas que empezar... Esta Historia Continuará... Segundo Día y el Bloque B: El Principe de Almuharib Luego de un emocionante primer día en el que la gente pudo disfrutar por fin del espectáculo del Coliseo, era el turno del Bloque B. A diferencia del día anterior, la gente se encontraba mucho mas eufórica debido a la participación de Zagan '''"El Leviatan del Desierto" (砂漠のリヴァイアサン, Sabaku no rivu~aiasan). thumb|Zagan sonrie al cruzarse con Marco.Marco, al igual que el día anterior se encontraba en los palcos observando lo que iba a suceder. De repente detrás de el, con un andar lento cruza Zagan quien se dirijía hacia la arena principal para combatir. Marco pudo sentir como un aura de superioridad rodeaba a aquel guerrero proveniente de Assuwa. Marco (pensando): Que mierda es... todo ese poder mágico... Acaso ese es el nivel del mundo!? Zagan (pensando mientras camina hacia la arena): Así que... Marco Ackermann, eh? Finalmente no hicieron esperar más al público y una vez estuvieron todos los gladiadores parados en medio de la arena, el juez dio comienzo al combate. Zagan (sonriendo): '''Hagámoslo! Una vez sonado el silbatazo incial, a diferencia del combate anterior, todos los luchadores del ring en lugar de pelear los unos contra los otros formaron una ronda dejando a Zagan encerrado en el centro de esta. Zagan parecía despreocupado ante la desventajosa situación, pues en su mira se podía apreciar una enorme confianza en sus habilidades. thumb|left|Los participantes revelan su estrategia.??? (riendo): Crees que somos estúpidos, no? Pero te equivocas... '???: '''Eso, eso! Todos aquí sabemos quién eres, y conocemos tu nivel de poder... '???: 'Siéntete halagado de todas formas, pelearás contra nueve sujetos a la vez. '''Zagan (suspirando): '''Atención! Todas las personas de la arena, los comentaristas y los mismos luchadores quedaron sorprendidos de aquella palabra pronunciada por el luchador de Almuharib. '???: 'Unas últimas palabras antes de ser asesinado? thumb|130px|El participante es empujado fuera.'Zagan: 'Quien quiere ser el primer eliminado? '??? (desconcertado): Ha!? Zagan: 'Tu? Muy bien! En ese preciso instante, el luchador fue empujado con una fuerza descomunal hacia las afueras del ring generando un asombro en cada uno de los participantes ubicados en la arena. La sorpresa venia por el hecho de que Zagan no había movido siquiera un músculo, por lo que juntando coraje y tragando saliva todos los luchadores se lanzaron a por el. '''Zagan (bostezando): '''Aaaagh, espero que puedan entretenerme un poco... Un frenesí de ataques se desato en contra del '"Leviatan del Desierto" (砂漠のリヴァイアサン, Sabaku no rivu~aiasan), espadas, lanzas, martillos, todo tipo de armas fue empleado para tratar de herir a aquel poderoso luchador, pero para desgracia de todos los competidores ninguno fue capaz de herir al Leviatan. En las gradas... Marco: 'Demonios! El si que es bueno... Sin dudas su control del Ryoku es bastante bueno, diría que el mejor que he visto hasta ahora... ''De vuelta a la arena... Luego de esa demostración de poder y destreza nadie en toda la arena se atrevia a atacar a Zagan quien seguía sin moverse en el medio de esta. El ambiente comenzó a cambiar de a poco, tanto que hasta Marco en las gradas pudo sentir una gran presión que emanaba el aura de aquel fiero luchador. Dos de los luchadores del bloque, atemorizados rápidamente se rindieron y salieron corriendo de la arena, dejando así a solo seis competidores en contra del Leviatán. 'Zagan: '''Creí que tenian un poco de sentido del humor, puesto que antes de comenzar estaban todos a las risas... pero veo que no eran tan concientes de mi poder como decían. '??? (temblando): Ca- cállate imbécil! Nos- nosotros te vamos a vencer... Zagan (riendo): 'Nosotros!? Ja ja ja ja, no me hagas reir... a penas son seis personas y que ni siquiera pueden usar Magia. En serio creen que pueden hacerme si quiera un rasguño? Pobrecitos... [[Archivo:Zagan_Serio.jpg|thumb|left|170px|'Zagan se pone serio.]]??? (enfadado): 'Maldito bastardo! Deja de jugar con nosotros, o- '''Zagan (serio): '''O que? Quieren conocer mi verdadera fuerza? Pues os complaceré... En ese momento y para el temor de los seis participantes que quedaban en la arena junto con el mago de Almuharib, este úlitimo comenzo a levantar ambos brazos extendidos hacia el cielo como si estuviera aclamando algo. Seguido a esto, halzó ambas manos encima de su cabeza y las bajo golpeando el suelo con las palmas de ambas. Un silencio hacia eco en toda la arena, cuando el suelo dejo de ser un campo sólido para transformarse en arena. '''Zagan: '''Se arrepentiran de haber probado al '"Leviatan del Desierto"!!! Zagan muestra sus dientes a los últimos participantes del bloque b... que habilidades mostrará el Leviatán del Desierto?... Esta historia continuará Zagan comenzaba a desplegar una parte de su poder en el campo de batalla en señal de superioridad ante sus rivales. Un torrente de Ryoku lo rodeaba formando una columna que ascendía hacia el cielo y la cual era visible para los espectadores debido a la magnitud con la que fluía. El publico se enardecía por la muestra de poder del Leviatan del Desierto el cual una vez apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo, este comenzó a convertirse en arena. Ahora mismo, los concursantes que aun quedaban de pie con Zagan en la arena comenzaron a duda a cerca de lo que este ultimo pensaba hacer. Zagan (relamiendose): 'Hmm? Que es esa expresión en sus rostros? (''riendo) Ja ja ja ja, acaso tienen... miedo? thumb|Una de los participantes asustada por el poder de Zagan.Uno de los concursante, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo y se arrojo al agua siendo así descalificado del combate. Los demás participantes solo tragaron saliva y respiraron hondo intentando retomar la calma que les habia quitado aquella muestra de poder de Zagan. 'Competidor: '''Tú! Maldita escoria... '''Competidor 2: '''Acaso crees que te tememos!? '''Zagan (sonriendo): '''Fufu... fuajajaja. No fue que Zagan hizo un paso hacia adelante, que tres de los cinco competidores que quedaban en la arena, cayeron al suelo atemorizados ante la mirada del Leviatán. ''En las gradas... '''Marco: Que es esta presión? Es acaso este... el nivel del mundo? Del otro lado de las gradas... Hestia: 'Hmm, no esta nada mal... pero de todas formas no podras evitar lo inevitable, Leviatán... ''Devuelta a la arena... Zagan, sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr hacia los participantes que quedaban mientras desenfundaba su espada. Inmediatamente, dos de estos, fueron a su encuentro cargando sus respectivas armas esperando a que Zagan entrara en su rango de ataque. Una vez en frente del Leviatán, los dos concursantes lo atacaron con repetidas estocadas y mandobles pero no consiguieron siquiera tocarlo. 'Zagan: '''Deberán hacerlo mejor si quieren lograr algo... dan pena. '''Competidor: '''CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! Los dos competidores furiosos por las palabras de Zagan aprovecharon la posisión que este ocupaba entre medio de ellos para blandir sus espadas horizontalmente a la vez, de modo que no tuviera opción para esquivar el ataque, pero Zagan previó el ataque y un segundo antes de que las espadas lo tocaran, se sumergió en la arena mientras que sus dos oponentes se hirieron entre ellos al golpearse con la espada del contrario. Por suerte las espadas no estaban muy afiladas y solo se dieron un fuerte golpe que pudo haber terminado en una mutua decapitación. De todas formas Zagan había desapraecido de la arena de combate y no lo podian localizar por ningun lado. De pronto, la concursante que había caído al suelo, comenzó a hundirse en la arena como si de un pantano se tratase. Los otros dos competidores la observaban mientras ella pedía a gritos que la ayuden. '''Competidor (temblando): '''Este tipo... es un... monstruo! '''Competidor: '''Arrojemonos al agua, a la mierda este combate... '''Zagan: '''Creen que podran escaparse? Los dos competidores comenzaron a correr atemorizados por el comportamiento de Zagan, pero antes de que pudieran salir del campo de batalla, el Leviatán los intercepto saliendo debajo de del suelo como si hubiese estado nadando entre la arena. Los dos competidores paralizados del miedo, no podían más que temblar al ver al principe de Almuharib caminar lentamente hacia ellos. ''En las gradas... '''Publico: Acabalos! Publico 2: 'Si! Hazlo, terminalos de una vez! '''Marco: '''Vaya, parece que al público le gusta este tipo de espectáculo... '''Hestia: '''Ese estúpido, pensando que es fuerte por jugar con unos simples idiotas que nunca usaron una espada... ''En la arena... '''Zagan: '''Oyeron al público? Quieren que los acabe... que dicen? '''Competidores: '''Que te pudras! '''Zaga: '''Asi que... tu quieres ser el primero? thumb|left|200px|Zagan atrapa a su oponente en la Arena.Extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el frente, Zagan comenzo a concentrar nuevamente su Ryoku mientras ponunciaba una raras palabras que los competidores no podían entender. '''Zagan: ''Dafn Alramal''!!! (دفن الرمال, Lit. Entierro de Arena). Zagan cerro sus manos aprentando bien fuerte sus puños, y de inmediato la arena comenzo a sujetar a uno de los competidores tomandolo primero por las extremidades para que no pudiese escapar. Luego comenzo a ser cubierto enteramente por arena hasta ser sepultado por completo de bajo de esta. Zagan: ''Jinazat Alsahra'! ('جنازة الصحراء', ''Lit. Funeral del Desierto). Despues de pronunciar estas palabras, la arena comenzo a ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo del individuo que se encontraba atrapado dentro de esta al punto de que se podía oír como varios de sus huesos resultaban quebrados. Finalmente, Zagan dejo de hacer fuerza con sus puños y la arena respondió de la misma forma comenzando a caer al suelo y dejar el cuerpo del competidor al descubierto. Este, se encontraba muy malherido con varios hematomas en el cuerpo, huesos fracturados e inconsiente. Sin dudarlo, el otro competidor se hecho a correr gritando atemorizado, pero Zagan sin darle respiro, coloco ambas manos en el suelo para utilizar su siguiente movimiento. [[Archivo:Avalancha_del_Desierto.jpg|thumb|200px|La Avalancha del Desierto de Zagan.]]Zagan:'' 'Afalansh Alsahra'! ('أفالانش الصحراء', ''Lit. Avalancha del Desierto). Seguido a estas palabras, el suelo comenzo a emitir una especie de temblores cuyo epicentro eran las manos de Zagan que se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo. El competidor no pudo evitar voltear para ver que era lo que el Leviatán estaba haciendo, pero debido a los constantes temblores perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. De repente, una gran sombre lo cubrio entero hasta percatarse de que en frente suyo se le venia encima una gran avalancha de arena. Competidor: 'Te... te... maldigo hijo de perr- Antes de que el competidor pudiera terminar de pronunciar sus palabras, la gigantesca ola de arena lo arraso llevandose con sigo todo lo que había sobre el ring de combate y dejando solo a Zagan de pie en el centro de la arena. '''Hermann: '''Señoras y... señores... no tengo palabras para describir lo que acaba de suceder aquí. '''Johann: '''Sin dudas esto nos ha dejado boquiabiertos a todos... ''En las gradas... 'Marco: '''Si gano mi Bloque tendré que enfrentarme a ese monstruo en la final? '''Hestia: '''Hmm... parece que al final mi misión no va a ser tan sencilla como parece... ''Devuelta a la arena... Zagan miro a sus alrrededores para comprobar que no quedaba nada de pie a pesar de haber arrasado todo con una gigantesca ola de arena. Seguido a esto, hizo una reverencia al publico y se retiro de la arena como el flameante ganador del '''Bloque B y uniendose a Drake en la final. Hermann: 'Pero que apasionante combate... a pesar de todo, esto ha sido ASOMBROSO!!! '''Johann: '''Por supuesto, Zagan no ha hecho una demostración del terrible poder que puede poseer alguien que ocupa un alto cargo en uno de los imperios más reconocidos del mundo... '''Hermann: '''Asi que esto es todo por hoy querido público... esten atento para el '''Bloque C '''de mañana, donde estara compitiendo nada mas ni nada menos que... ''Un silencio se hizo profundo en toda la arena. 'Johann: '''Hermann? '''Hermann: '''Al parecer mañana no hay nadie conocido... pero confiemos en que nuestros diez concursantes nos den un gran espectaculo! ''El Bloque B acabó y asi dio fin al segundo día de competencia... Zagan hizo una demostración de su abrumador poder que dejo a Marco sorprendido... Que sucedera en el siguiente bloque?... Esta Historia Continuará... Tercer Día y el Bloque C: Haciendose un Nombre Luego de dos dias de competencia bastantes entretenidos y sorprendentes, era el turno del tercer día y el Bloque C para dar un espectáculo capaz de entretener al público. Los dos bloques anteriores habían dejado las espectativas muy altas, y eso incomodaba en parte a Marco quien no podía evitar el pensar en los multiples abucheos que recibiría en caso de no dar un buen espectáculo. thumb|Drake incómodo por la actitud de Marco.De camino a la arena de combate, Marco se topo con el que resultó ser el ganador del Bloque A, Drake Blitzen el cual parecía estar esperandolo junto a la puerta para decirle algo. '''Marco (sorprendido): '''Tu eres? '''Drake: '''Puedo decir que es algo desconciderado de tu parte no recordar mi nombre a pesar de que te lo dije hace tres días y antes de ayer el presentador no paraba de decirlo... '''Marco (incomodo): Ahhhh, pues lo siento (riendo) Drake: 'De todas formas no importa, solo quería decirte que tengo ganas de ver que es lo que harás en este bloque... así que estaré viendo desde las gradas. '''Marco: '''Vaya, no esperaba tal cumplido... '''Drake: '''Solo quiero enfrentarme a ti en la final... (''yendose) Suerte con el bloque! thumb|left|180px|Marco se prepara para pelear. Marco no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar fuertemente sus puños en un intento por contener todas sus ganas de combatir. Respirando hondo y exhalando el aire, camino lentamente hacia la arena de combate en donde se encontraban el resto de participantes de Bloque C. '''Hermann: '''DAAAAAMAS Y CABALLEROOOOOOS! Sean bienvenidos nuevamente al Coliseo Rhein para presenciar un nuevo día de competencia! '''Johann: '''A pesar de no contar con alguien importante hoy en mi mente no hay dudas de que sera un excelente combate. '''Hermann: '''POOOOR SUPUEEESTO! Así que no esperemos tanto y que COMIENCEE EL BLOQUE C!!! '''Marco (ajustandose sus muñequeras): Bien, empecemos! El Bloque C estaba repleto de luchadores desconocidos, nadie conocia con certeza las habilidades de sus oponentes como en los bloques anteriores, y lo cual ponia un tanto en espera la acción. Los 10 competidores tomaban distancia y tiempo para medir el posible nivel de sus rivales, aunque a Marco eso no pareció importarle mucho y sin dudarlo, se lanzó al ataque contra uno de sus oponentes. Este sorprendido, a penas pudo esquivar el golpe de Marco, que aprovecho la perdida de equilibrio de su oponente para continuar con una seguidilla de golpes a quemarropa que terminaron dando todos en el cuerpo de este último. A pesar de que no fueron unos golpes fuertes, estos lograron confundir al enemigo por un momento, el cual le vastó a Marco para sacarlo fuera de la plataforma con una patada puesta en el pecho de este. Competidor: 'Parece que aquí tenemos a un impaciente... '''Competidor 2: '''Creo que tenemos que enseñarle un poco de modales. Dos competidores van a la busqueda de Marco intentando atacarlo desde un punto ciego, pero el germano ya había anticipado este movimiento por lo que le alcanzó con agacharse para esquivar el ataque de sus oponentes y luego contraatacar con una doble patada en los mentones de cada uno lo cual los repelió a una cierta distancia. ''En distintas partes de las gradas... 'Drake: '''No se mueve mal... '''Zagan: '''Interesante... '''Hestia: '''Ese mocoso... ''De vuelta a la arena... Como era de esperarse, luego de que Marco demostrara un poco su modo de pelear, el resto de los participantes lo tomaron como su blanco de ataque, por lo que al guerro de Wertvolland no le quedo otra que adoptar una postura evasiva y resistir el frenesí de ataques de seis competidores a la vez. Una vez evitado todos los ataques, Marco se alejo un momento de la acción dejando que los competidores combatieran entre sí mientras el reponía energías. '''Marco (suspirando): '''Creo que me precipité un poco, debo entrar mas calmado la proxima vez... si no, me volvere a ahogar como recién. '''Competidora: '''Oye tu, idiota! '''Marco: '''Haa!? '''Competidora: '''Si tú, ven! Marco el cual no se había tomado muy bien el insulto de la competidora, embistió con todo lo que tenía en contra de ella. Esperando esa misma reacción, la competidora aguardo a que Marco entrara en su rango de ataque para blandir con fuerza la espada que llevaba consigo, pero no contó con que Marco era más astuto de lo que parecía. thumb|La Heel Kick de MarcoY no solo eso, el individuo de las Tierras de Nadie aumento su velocidad al punto que sobrepaso a su oponente sin que se diera cuenta posicionandose detrás de ella. Cuando la competidora reaccionó y volteó para atacar a Marco, este la derribo con una '''Heel Kick (movimiento con el cual el usuario da un salto con giro y golpea a su oponente con el talón estirando la pierna). Competidora (tosiendo): 'Como... hiciste eso? '''Marco (tomandola del brazo): '''Se supone que debo decirtelo? Marco, la sujeto fuerte y la arrojo fuera de la arena acabando así con dos competidores y quedando junto con el a siete concursantes más que se batian a duelo en el centro de la arena. '''Marco (sonriendo): '''Creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento... es hora de que muestre mis verdaderas habilidades! ''El Bloque C ha comenzado... que habilidades nos demostrara Marco? Será capaz de alcanza el nivel de Zagan y Drake? Esta Historia Continuará... Marco se acercaba lentamente al epicentro de la acción en medio de la arena, donde los 7 participantes restantes combatian entre sí. De un momento a otro, comenzó a agacharse flexionando sus piernas como si estuviese tomando impulso para saltar a la par que inclinaba su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante. Comienza a sonar el Soundtrack de batalla de Marco. '''Marco (sonriendo): Schallimpus! (Lit. Impulso Sónico) En ese momento, con una velocidad sobrehumana, Marco salió impulsado hacia donde los demás concursantes combatían colocandose entre medio de todos ellos en medio de un segundo. Los participantes se vieron sorprendidos por el rápido movimiento del joven que ahora mismo estaba en el ojo del huracán. thumb|left|Marco repele a sus oponentes.Antes de que pudieran atacarlo, Marco extendió sus brazos hacia los costados mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados intentando reunir una gran cantidad de Ryoku. Marco (abriendo sus ojos): Abstoßungskraft!! (Lit. Fuerza Repulsiva) En el mismo instante en el que Marco abrió sus ojos, una onda de choque se expandio hacia todo el campo de batalla mandando a volar a todas las personas que tenia a la vuelta. Esta onda provocó que seis de los competidores del Bloque que aún quedaban fueran sacados de la arena, dejando a un Marco que respiraba exhausto y a otro competidor que a duras penas se levantaba. Competidor: 'Que fue... esa mierda que, acabas de hacer? '''Marco (exaltado): 'Magia... Magia de... Fuerza... En un lugar de las gradas... 'Drake: '''Eso fue... asombroso! ''Del otro lado... 'thumb|Zagan y Hestia discuten.Hestia (sorprendida): '''Esa Magia!? No puede... ser! '''Zagan (riendo): '''Al parecer, si! Si puede ser... '''Hestia (seria): '''Así que al fin apareces maldita escoria... '''Zagan: '''Oh vamos! No me trates así, acaso hice algo malo? '''Hestia: '''Tu tienes bien claro lo que hiciste... y no hay otra razón por la cual este aqui que eso... quiero aclararte que recibí ordenes estrictar y pienso cumplirlas! La tensión entre los dos guerreros crecía, tal así que por momentos el suelo parecia vibrar levemente producto del ryoku que emanaban ambos. '''Zagan (mirando fijamente a Hestia): '''He he... eso es, una amenaza? '''Hestia (marchandose): '''Tomalo como quieras... en la final te darás cuenta. '''Zagan (volviendo la mirada al combate): '''Ese chico es... especial... ''Devuelta a la arena... '''Hermann: '''WHOOOOOO!!!! Que es eso que acabamos de ver, puedes decirmelo Johann? '''Johann: '''Me temo que no puedo describir lo que ha sucedido, solo pude ver el como ese joven aparecio de la nada entre todos los comeptidores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los empujo a todos fuera de la arena... sin dudas fue algo asombroso... '''Hermann: '''Pues claaaaaro que sí! Ahora mismo solo quedaban dos competidores de pie en el Bloque C, y el público aun seguía atonito por lo que había pasado segundos antes en aquel feroz ataque de Marco que logró sacar a seis participantes de la arena. Marco parecía no poder moverse luego de aquel devastador movimiento que utilizo mediante su Magia de Fuerza, mientras que su oponente se había puesto de pie y avanzaba lentamente hacia el joven guerrero. '''Competidor: '''Te acabaré... aquí, y ahora! '''Marco (sonriendo): '''Eso crees? '''Competidor: '''A que te refieres? '''Marco (extendiendo su mano hacia su oponente): ''Anziehungskraft!'' (Lit. Fuerza Atractiva). Un nuevo Soundtrack se puede escuchar. thumb|left|185px|Marco atrae a su oponente.'''De pronto, el competidor que lentamente se acercaba a Marco, comenzó a realizar unos movimientos extraños a la par que comenzo a levitar. Asustado comenzo a gritar mientras el público no entendía que estaba pasando. En ese instante, el competidor fue atraído a gran velocidad hacia Marco, el cual se puso de pie y una vez tuvo al oponente a su alcance lo sujeto del cuello y seguidamente azotandolo contra el suelo. '''Competidor (escupiendo sangre): '''Whagh!! '''Marco (sonriendo): He he... te tengo... Hermann: 'ESTO ES INCREIIIBLE!!! ''En las gradas... 'Drake (asombrado): '''Lo hizo de nuevo! Que pasada de Magia es esa!? ''De vuelta a la arena... 'Hermann: '''Por el amor a todos los santos!!! Que esta pasando con este chico!!! La emocion del presentador iba acompañada por un fuerte grito de aliento del público hacia Marco, el cual se encontraba sonriendo mientras respiraba muy agitado. '''Johann: '''Este chico es una caja de sorpresas... al parecer no posee una Magia ordinaria, el es... Sorprendente! '''Hermann: '''SIN DUDAS!!! Coreen su nombre por favor! El es el joven... '''Johann: '''Que sucede? '''Hermann: '''Es que, no se su nombre... El público comenzo a abuchear al presentador el cual comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al no saber como responder a la critica de este. Su ayudante encargado de los comentarios comenzó a mirar en las planillas de concursantes para buscar al participante que estaba dando tanta cátedra en la arena de batalla. '''Marco (pensando): '''Esos dos... no son mas que, un fastidio! '''Competidor (tosiendo): '''Qu... quien, quien... eres? '''Marco (sonriendo): '''Marco Ackermann! '''Competidor: '''Tu nombre... sera reconocido en todo el mundo, recuerda... estas palabras... tu tienes, esa Magia... thumb|Marco sonrie.Luego de estas palabras cruzadas, el competidor se desmayo debido al daño recibido por el combo de ataques realizado por Marco, pero a pesar de eso, en el joven guerrero ardía una llama con intensidad y con ganas de quemarlo todo. Tan intensa era la emoción de Marco que de un salto llegó hacia donde el presentador y su ayudante comentaban la batalla y tomó un microfono. '''Marco (sonriendo): '''Escuchen esto, mi nombre es Marco Ackermann... '''Hermann (asombrado): '''Pero que haces!? '''Marco (riendo): ' He he... Mi nombre llegará al cielo, y sera recordado por todos! El publico estalló en una apabullante ovación para Marco el cual levantaba sus brazos al cielo mientras sonreía en una muestra de felicidad. El presentador se había quedado sin palabras, al igual que varios de los espectadores los cuales comenzaban a emocionarse por la super final que iban a poder presenciar el ultimo día del festival. Marco bajo de la cabina del anunciador y se fue directo al pasillo de las gradas. En las gradas... 'Drake: '''Marco Ackermann eh... interesante... ''Marco y un Bloque del cual nadie esperaba algo termino brindando un espectáculo emocionante... El joven guerrero saco a relucir su Magia la cual le permitio conseguir el pase a la final... Que sucederá en el próximo Bloque? Esta Historia Continuará... Cuarto Día y el Bloque D: El Poder de un Dios Finalmente llego el cuarto día de competencia y con el el Bloque D, del cual saldría el ultimo concursante que pelearía por el premio mayor en la gran final del torneo. Este bloque contaba con la participación especial de Hestia una integrante de los Doce del Olimpo. la organización de Alejandro el emperador de Magna. 'Marco (buscando un asiento en las gradas): '''Bueno, supongo que desde aquí tendré una buena vista... '???: 'Te molesta si ocupo el asiento de al lado? '''Marco: ' No hay prob- Eh!? '???: '''Sucede algo malo? '''Marco: '''Tu, tu eres... Drake! '''Drake: '''Asi es... acaso no me puedo sentar aquí? '''Marco (avergonzado): '''Para nada... disculpa el que haya reacccionado de esa forma tan vergonzosa ''En la arena... '''Hestia (irritada): '''Cuando va a dar comienzo esto? Hace ya un buen rato que estoy aquí parada esperando que comience la batalla... '''Hermann: '''Disculpe señorita Hestia, pero es que falta un participante, y según las reglas del torneo el tiene derecho a que le otorguemos diez minutos de espera por si le surgió alguna complicación... '''Hestia: '''Que fastidio! Si de todas formas sabemos como acabará esto... Automaticamente luego de que Hestia pronunciara estas palabras, todos los concursantes que estaban en la arena junto a ella la miraron desafiante molestos por la actitud altanera que mostraba desde antes de empezar el combate. '''Hestia (seria): '''Acaso dije algo malo? Descuiden que no me disculparé por eso... si quieren que lo haga van a tener que obligarme a hacerlo en el campo de batalla... '''Competidor (acercandose a Hestia): '''Que desgracia que sea una tan hermosa señorita... me va a doler tener que dañar ese rostro ja ja ja! Mientras el competidor reía, sintió como un pequeño corte aparecía en su mejilla sin haberse percatado de que alguien lo atacó. Todos alrededor estaban sorprendidos de como ocurrió esto, pues nadie se había movido si quiera un poco. Inmediatamente el competidor arremetió contra Hestia. '''Competidor: Maldita zorra! Que hiciste!? Hestia (riendo): Acaso no lo viste venir? Hermann: Por favor, no combatan aún... me acaban de informar que el competidor que faltaba ya esta aquí. Ahorrense los golpes para dentro de unos minutos... Competidor (furioso): Espero que sepas que estas muerta... En la grada... Marco: 'Hestia de los Doce del Olimpo... de que será capaz? '''Drake: '''Las cosas parecen bastante tensas allí abajo, pero no tengo dudas de que ella será la ganadora de este bloque... '''Marco: '''Lo dices por su reputación o es que acaso conoces sus habilidades? '''Drake: '''En un principio me basó en su reputación como una de las personas más fuertes del Imperio Magna, pero por otro lado la mayoría de los competidores como puedes ver no son usuarios de Magia y esta claro que eso los pone en una enorme desventaja a todos... además, esa mujer... es como si ya supiera que va a ganar y como... '''Marco: '''Eres muy bueno analizando! Supongo que deberé prestar atención a sus movimientos, despues de todo lo mas probable es que la enfrentemos en la final... '''Drake: '''Asi es! ''De vuelta a la arena... '''Hermann: Buenos damas y caballeros!!! Por fin podemos dar comienzo al tan esperado Bloque D! Johann: '''Hoy contamos con la participación de Hestia, una guerrera del Imperio Magna que ostenta una importante posición militar en el ejercito de esa nación... al igual que con Zagan, ella es la principal candidata a coronarse como la campeona del torneo. '''Hestia (pensando): '''Esos estúpidos... no pueden dar comienzo al combate y ya!? '''Hermann: '''Buenos señores y señoras, no los hacemos esperar más, asi que de comienzo el ultimo bloque! thumb|left|200px|La confianza de Hestia.Luego de que el juez diera la señal de incio, el competidor que momentos antes había tenido una fuerte disputa con Hestia fue rápidamente a su encuentro para combatir. La guerrera de Magna no pareció darle importancia, ya que permanecía quieta incluso boztezando viendo como en el centro de la arena lo demas gladiadores comenzaban a combatir. Ante tal actitud altanera y presumida, el competidor alzo su espada directo a blandirla contra Hestia, pero al bajarla con fuerza solo impacto contra el suelo sin dar en el blanco. '''Competidor: '''Ha!? Pero si estaba seguro de que le dí? Hestia seguia sin prestarle atención a su oponente, puesto a que comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos los competidores luchando entre sí. Obviamente, el competidor que segundos antes la había atacado no pudo soportar más el hecho de que la guerrera de Magna se burlara así de el por lo que corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad para golpearla nuevamente con su espada, pero esta vez en sus ojos se podía observar un deseo de borrar a Hestia. Hestia, la cual era plenamente conciente de que su oponente la seguía, levanto su mano y chasqueó sus dedos. '''Hestia: Katepsygméni Óra! (Κατεψυγμένη ώρα). Hestia volvió a chasquear sus dedos y de inmediato el competidor que la acechaba cayó al suelo desmayado. En su espalda se podía notar un enorme corte transversal. Hestia: 'Acaso no lo viste venir? ''En las gradas... '''Marco (sorprendido): Oye Drake, no te parece eso extraño? Hace menos de un segundo, no, un milisegundo para que parezca mas sorprendente ese competidor corría tras ella... y de repente, el cayo herido con un enorme corte en la espalda... Drake: Asi es, y no solo eso... ni Hestia, ni ningún competidor pareció acercarcele para hacerle daño... que clase de poder tiene esta mujer? De vuelta a la arena... Hermann: 'Johann! Podrías explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí? '''Johann: '''Lo siento Hermann, pero sinceramente no le encuentro ninguna explicación posible para lo que acaba de suceder pues el competidor cayó desmayado de la nada y no vimos a nadie que le haya hecho daño... '''Hermann: '''Pues que extraño... y SORPRENDENTE!!! Asi es damas y caballeros, parece que este bloque estará lleno de intriga... ''Al parecer el poder de Hestia parece ser temible y desconocido... en que consistirá su enorme poder como una de los Doce del Olimpo? Esta Historia Continuará... El combate ahora mismo se encontraba parado pues todos se encontraban sorprendidos por la repentina eliminación del competidor que atacaba a Hestia. A pesar de que ella no parecía haber hecho movimiento alguno, todos los reflectores apuntaban a que había sido ella de alguna u otra forma. Por eso todos los competidores se lanzaron al ataque en contra de la '''"Diosa de la Sabiduría" la cual no se inmutaba a pesar de estar en frente de multiples armas que hacechaban conta su vida. La diosa no hizo otra cosa que sonreir por lo bajo mientras que nuevamente levantaba su brazo y chasqueaba sus dedos. Al volver a chasquearlos, todos los comeptidores fallaron sus ataques pues no tenian ningun arma en sus manos y todas habían sido arrojadas fuera de la arena y el alcance de los participantes. Competidor: 'Pero que mierda!? '''Competidos 2: '''Otra vez lo mismo? ''En las gradas... 'thumb|150px|Marco observa a Hestia.Marco: '''Lo notaste Drake? '''Drake: '''Si... ese chasquido que realizó con sus dedos, es la clave de su Magia... '''Marco: '''Pero que Magia es? '''Drake: '''Una Magia igual de rara que la tuya... la Magia de Tiempo. '''Marco (sorprendido): 'Magia... de Tiempo? De vuelta a la arena... '''Hermann: '''Esto damas y caballeros es sorpendente!!! No encuentro otras palabras para describirlo... '''Johann: '''Sin dudas esto escapa a cualquier cosa que hayamos visto hasta ahora en lo que va del torneo... '''Competidor: '''Que mierda es lo que esta sucediendo? '''Competidor 2: Acaso es magia? Hestia (sonriendo): Hmm, idiotas... La guerrera de Magna tomo la iniciativa en la acción y procedió a golpear a cada uno de los competidores que la rodeaban apartandolos varios metros y demostrando poseer una fuerte tecnica y estilo de combate, digno de una de las personas más poderosas de un imperio tan fuerte como lo es Magna. Los competidores aun se encontraban un poco confundidos por la jugada anterior en la que misteriosamente habian perdido sus armas y se les hacía imposible el deducir el como había sucedido. Hestia (riendo): 'Deberían verse sus caras ahora mismo ha ha ha! Seguro aun estan pensando en como sucedio lo de las armas... obviamente que fui yo, y si eso es lo que piensan estan en lo correcto, pero apuesto a que no tienen la menor idea de como lo he hecho... '''Competidor: '''Seguro debes estar usando algun tipo de magia estupida bruja! '''Hestia: '''Bruja? Mmmm, no esta bien que me llames asi, de seguro te mueres por tener una cita conmigo (''se rie). 'Competidor (molesto): '''Deja ya de jugar con nosotros! '''Hestia: '''Jugar? (''su rostro se torna serio) No es mi culpa que en este torneo no dejen matar... En ese preciso instante un escalofrío recorrio el cuerpo de cada uno de los competidores que se encontraban parados en frente de la diosa la cual con la mirada mas fría y templada que tenía observaba a sus oponentes. Tragando saliva y tomandose un respiro los competidores pusieron foco en Hestia teniendo mas precauciones que dudas y se lanzaron al ataque. Los siete competidores restantes la rodearon y se abalanzaron hacia ella todos a la vez tratando de imposibilitar cualquier posibilidad de escape por parte de la diosa. 'Hestia (suspirando): '''Cuando van a aprender? (''chasquea sus dedos). En las gradas... '''Drake: '''Lo tengo! '''Marco: '''Que es? '''Drake: '''Al parecer su hechizo le permite detener el tiempo a su voluntad... '''Marco: '''Pero, como sería eso? '''Drake: '''Una vez chasqueados sus dedos, ella parece crear una especie de dimensión en la cual todos nosotros estamos paralizados por la detencion del tiempo, mientras que ella se puede mover libremente y hacer lo que quiera... sin dudas es, aterradora! '''Marco (asombrado): Pero de esa forma ella... podria matar a quien quiera en cuestion de segundos! ???: 'Efectivamente, y a menos que poseas un poder mágico igual o superior, o conozcas hechizos capaces de deshacer el de ella no la podras vencer... ese es, el poder de un "Dios"!!! '''Drake: '''Tu eres!? '''Marco (serio): '''Zagan... ''De vuelta a la arena... Una vez realizado el chasquido de los dedos, todos los individuos a su alrredor se paralizaron al instante. Tal como había comentado Drake momentos antes, Hestia parecía haber detenido el tiempo por completo y solo ella podía moverse mientras el resto de personas en el coliseo se encontraban inmóviles. La diosa comenzó a golpear uno por uno a los competidores dándoles golpes que los mandarían a volar en cuestión de segundos, pero que en la extraña dimensión de Hestia no parecían moverse producto de los golpes. 'Hestia: '''Parece que ya acabé... una vez deshaga el hechizo todos deberían de volar fuera de la arena. (''chasquea los dedos) Desaparezcan... Una vez que Hestia chasqueo sus dedos, todos los competidores que se habian lanzado al ataque fueron hechados fuertemente hacia afuera de la arena producto de los golpes dados anteriormente por la diosa, demostrando el enorme y aterrador poder de su magia. Todos los concursantes cayeron afuera de la arena y casi ninguno fue capaz de mantenerse conciente dando a entender que los golpes habian sido bastante poderosos. 'Hermann: '''ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!!! '''Johann: '''En tan solo 11 minutos... ella se ha cargado a todo el Bloque! El público era incapaz de reacciónar con euforia debido a que se le hacia bastante complicado el comprender que había pasado y como Hestia eliminó a todos los concursantes sin moverse de su lugar. Mas extraño y a la vez sorprendente era el hecho de que solo había tardado 11 minutos en eliminar a sus oponentes y ganar el bloque. Ahora Hestia pasaba a la final junto a Drake, Marco y Zagan. '''Hestia: '''Creo que ya termine aquí... mañana es el autentico reto... ''Sin recibir ningun aplauso u ovación, Hestia, la "Diosa de la Sabiduria" se retira de la arena victoriosa... Que sucedera en la final de mañana entre ella, Zagan, y los dos novatos Drake y Marco? Esta Historia Continuará... La Final del "Festival de las Llamas" ''Durante 4 días consecutivos, cada tarde de los mismos se realizaron luchas sin cuartel, enfrentándose 10 peleadores en cada uno de los Bloques A, B, C y D. Las reglas eran simples, si un competidor quedaba debilitado o caía fuera del ring, estaba descalificado, y solamente pasaría a la final el competidor que sea el último en pie a la hora del final del combate. Hubo muchos posibles ganadores, y prometedores combatientes participaron en el '''Torneo del Coliseo Rhein, pero a pesar de esto, como se dijo antes, solo uno de cada uno de los Bloques podía ser el finalista y continuar en la batalla final de la última ronda, siendo los siguientes competidores quienes participarían hoy, sábado , día previo a la ceremonia de los fuegos artificiales, en un combate donde quien gane ganará el premio mayor:'' Drake Bloque.png|link=Drake Blitzen Zagan Bloque.jpg|link=Zagan Marco Bloque.jpg|link=Marco Ackermann Hestia Bloque.jpg|link=Hestia Como era costumbre, todos los Gladiadores que habían participado previamente en los combates de los Bloques A, B, C y D se les permitía tener una entrada especial para el evento final, pudiendo ver el combate desde los corredores y pasillos principales de la planta baja del Coliseo. A pesar de que la mayoría de los finalistas no querían llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos, los paparazzis y reporteros se plantaron en la puerta sin dejarlos pasar hasta que den unas palabras alusivas. Como norma general, los 4 finalistas habían sido recogidos por carros controlados a una hora determinada, ya que debían presentarse todos juntos. thumb|left|La celebración de la Gran Final.El Gran Coliseo estaba vestido de fiesta para recibir a la gran final, soltando globos. La gente estaba muy emocionada por la batalla decisiva. Cuando llegaron al Coliseo, cruzaron miradas todos los potenciales contrincantes para ganar: Drake, Marco, Zagan y Hestia. Así, antes de entrar, los periodistas fueron los primeros en cruzarse en el camino. A modo de respeto, los guardaespaldas les permitían solo hacer una pregunta general, que sería respondida por todos los Finalistas antes de entrar al Coliseo. Todos los agremiados comenzaron a reunirse y a discutir cuál sería la preciada pregunta, hasta que se deciden y uno da la cara. Periodista: ¿Cuales son sus objetivos dentro de la competición? Los finalistas resuelven por contestar la pregunta en el orden que habían sido elegidos, siendo Drake (del Bloque A) primero y Hestia (del Bloque D) la última. Drake (sonriendo): A decir verdad esta pregunta me da que pensar... sinceramente estoy buscando algo, algo muy importante y preciado para mí que no cualquiera puede darme, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo yo puedo obtener eso, y una voz en mi cabeza me guió hasta este lugar para tratar de obtener eso que estoy buscando... después de eso creo que no hay nada mas! Zagan (pedante): Diversión sabes!? Es solo eso, estaba muy aburrido en mi país, así que decidí salir por ahí afuera a investigar un poco y me encontré con esto, aunque desgraciadamente no podré quedarme por mucho tiempo, ya que recibí ordenes de que debo regresar a mi país así que se me acaba la diversión... Marco (serio): Creo que no me había puesto a pensar en eso... simplemente entre a la competencia para probarme, para ver cuan fuerte es el mundo, cual es mi nivel, que tan lejos puedo llegar actualmente, pues para lograr mi verdadero objetivo necesito poder, y quiero ver que tan lejos estoy de alcanzar ese poder... Hestia: Órdenes... Los Preparativos para el Combate thumb|La Sala de los Finalistas.Luego de que cada uno responda la única pregunta que se le permitía a los paparazzis y periodistas hacer, se les abrió la puerta de los corredores del Coliseo. Pasando a través de algunos de los gladiadores perdedores que los miraban con desprecio e ira. Luego, fueron escoltados los 4 finalistas por guardaespaldas hasta una sala aislada, pero esta no era la que los 4 bloques habían usado anteriormente, sino una mucho más grande, repleta de armas de todo tipo y armaduras. Marco y Drake se vieron sorprendidos por la cantidad y diferentes tipos de armas que habían, mientras que Zagan y Hestia no parecían inmutarse. A continuación, el Juez que anteriormente había actuado como intermediario en los Bloques A, B, C y D, les pidió a los 4 competidores que eligiesen un arma para el combate y una fracción de armadura para cubrir una parte determinada del cuerpo. Todos acceden al pedido y comienzan a seleccionar su arma y vestimenta, teniendo Drake sus Dagas y tomando una pechera de acero. Marco escogió una Espada Negra que había colgada en una de las paredes y tomo unos guantes de combate. Por su parte, Hestia traía consigo un puñal, mientras que tomo una hombrera de guerra la cual además protegía todo su brazo. Zagan también llevaba su propia espada consigo, y para protegerse escogió la parte baja de una armadura la cual era una falda de metal que cubría hasta sus rodillas. Una enorme tensión se podía notar en el cuarto donde los cuatro finalistas se preparaban para afrontar el duelo. Marco se sentó a fumar un cigarro mientras Drake se lavaba la cara con agua, Zagan le sacaba filo a su espada y Hestia estaba recostada contra una pared con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse para el combate. Cuando Drake se acercó a ella para intentar socializar un poco, la diosa abrió los ojos poniendo una profunda mirada asesina la cual aterro al joven competidor, pero esto solo era por que sus ojos estaban clavados en Zagan, el cual le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa un tanto pedante. Finalmente, el juez entró en la habitación par avisar que ya estaba todo listo para el combate siendo casi las 5 de la tarde. Atravesando un pequeño puente, los Finalistas fueron llevados a plataformas individuales. Se habían habilitado las últimas gradas, por lo que el Coliseo, para la hora 5:00 PM del sábado, estaba repleto de espectadores ansiosos por ver la final. Se había prometido que sería un combate prometedor, donde se enfrentarían el "Principe" de Almuharib: Zagan; la "Diosa de la Sabiduría" de Magna: Hestia; el "Joven Talento" de Brauch: Drake; y el "Novato Prodigio" proveniente de las Tierras de Nadie: Marco. Las 4 entradas en cada pilar y sus puentes se sumergen, dejando a las 4 plataformas individuales sobre el agua únicamente. Todos los finalistas recibieron cordialmente los saludos de la multitud. Obviamente como cualquier competencia, las apuestas se hicieron presentes, y en ellas se alzaba como la favorita Hestia con un 35%, mientras que Zagan la seguía con un 30%. Por su parte, Drake tenia un 20%, mientras Marco se quedaba con el 15% restante siendo el menos favorito del público. Claramente las apuestas se habían hecho en relación a la reputación de cada uno de los finalistas y su desempeño en los bloques. Hermann (dando emoción a sus palabras): ¿Creían que la gran final volvería a ser igual que todos los años? ¡No, este año hemos innovado el combate! Este año tendrán la oportunidad de obtener el premio mayor mientras combaten entre ustedes, pues el premió esta dentro de un cofre amarrado a la espalda de uno de los "Dämonenfisch" o mejor dicho, los "Peces Demonio"!!! En ese instante, un gigantesco pez negro, con cuernos y ojos rojos salto desde lo mas profundo del agua atravesando el ring por el aire y volviendo a sumergirse del otro lado. En el agua se podía apreciar como varios de estos peces se encontraban nadando, por lo que no sería tan fácil obtener el premio. Marco: Entonces ganas una vez obtienes el premio? Hermann: Así es! Y no solo eso, en esta final, no existen las reglas, por lo tanto pueden matar a su oponente y el juez no intervendrá... prepárense para ver la llamas del infierno, esto es... RHEIN IN FLAMMEN!!! Un giro inesperado en las reglas del combate... ¿Que sucederá en la gran final del torneo? Esta Historia Continuará... Todos contra Todos: Rhein in Flammen La Unión Evropea En un lugar no muy lejano... Aramis: 'Muevanse cabrones! Hoy es el gran dia, y si algo llega a estropearlo la reina nos colgará a todos! '''Soldado: '''Si Señor! '''D'Artagnan (riendo): '''Vaya, vaya... te ves muy animado hoy Aramis. '''Aramis: '''Oh? Con que eres tu pequeño mocoso... escucha una cosa y quiero que me prestes total atención pues no confío mucho en tu capacidad cerebral... '''D'Artagnan: '''Soy todo oídos... '''Aramis (serio): '''Tienes bien sabido que la reina te a escogido para que seas su guardaespaldas junto con Athos en la reunion de hoy, no? '''D'Artagnan: '''Así es! Y prometo no estropear nada! '''Aramis (suspirando): '''Hagh... ese no es el punto... (''pensando) Menos mal que Athos estará con el... Escuchame bien Dar, las personas que vendran hoy no son personas ordinarias y probablemente mas de una vez la situación va a ponerse tensa, así que no quiero que hagas algo imprudente, por lo que si Athos no se mueve, tú no te mueves, entendido? 'D'Artagnan: '''Si señor! '''Aramis: '''Esta bien... quitando eso, ve a buscar a Athos y dile que en un rato probablemente el Rey de Britania llegue al puerto de la ciudad, por lo que el debería recibirlo y escoltarlo hasta el palacio. '''D'Artagnan: '''Esnseguida voy! ''D'Artagnan se va corriendo a buscar a Athos... 'Aramis (encendiendo un cigarro): '''Ahhhh, esto es tan estresante... '???: '''Pues si asi es como te sientes deberías irte a descansar... has trabajado muy duro las ultimas semanas. '''Aramis: '''Considerando eso creo que es un bue... AAAAAHHHHHH? '''Jeanne (sonriendo): '''Hmmm, tengo razón? '''Aramis (haciendo una reverencia): '''Sa Majesté! Disculpe mi atrevido comentario, no fue mi intencion... '''Jeanne: '''Aramis! Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso... '''Aramis: '''Lo siento! '''Porthos: '''Con que siendo regañado nuevamente por la reina? '''Aramis (gruñendo): '''Grrrr, Porthos... '''Jeanne (asomandose a una ventana): Hoy es el gran dia... Aramis, Porthos... creen que la reunión salga bien? Aramis: '''Espero que así sea, no hemos trabajado tan duro para nada... '''Porthos (serio): Quiere que le sea sincero mi Reina? En base a la información recolectada, el Rey de Britania parece bastante accecible y por lo que se comenta esta muy emocionado con esta reunion, al parecer era un sueño de su difunto padre el poder hacer esta cumbre... pero... Aramis: 'Pero? '''Porthos: '''En cuanto al Emperador de La Arcadia no puedo decir lo mismo... por lo que he podido llegar a escuchar, no es un sujeto que le guste colaborar con otros... si viene a esta reunión es por que hay algo que necesita de nosotros, es decir, se mueve por intereses propios y no colectivos como a los que apuntamos Frankia y Britania... '''Jeanne: 'Arthur Pendragón... Marco Aurelio... sin dudas tengo mucho que aprender de ellos... En el puerto por la tarde... 'D'Artagnan: '''Hey Athos! Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que esperar aquí? '''Athos: '''El que sea necesario... '''D'Artagnan: '''Eres muy aburrido sabes? Inmediatamente Athos se dispone a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a D'Artagnan que lo deja revolcandose en el piso adolorido. '''D'Artagnan: '''Por que hiciste eso!? No mentía sabes? '''Athos: '''Quieres que te golpee otra vez? '''D'Artagnan (molesto): '''No, de to... (''señalando al horizonte) Espera, esos no son barcos? '''Athos: '''Finalmente están aquí... thumb|150px|Barcos de Britania.En el lejano horizonte que dividia al mar azul con el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer se podian distinguir la siluetas de varios navíos que ingresaban con cautela en uno de los canales del '''Rio Sena el cual rodeaba a Paris y era la ultima línea natural de defensa de la ciudad. Arthur: 'Lance, Jennifer... observen bien, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de ingresas a Paris con tanta facilidad... Aquellos navíos eran tres Galeónes capitaneados por el Rey de Britania, Arthur Pendragón y dos de sus caballeros, Lancelot del Lago y Jennifer Leodegrance. '''Athos: '''Así que ese es el famoso '"Venganza de la Reina Anna"... D'Artagnan: 'Venganza de que? '''Athos: '''Así es el nombre del Galeón que encabeza la flota. Una vez reconocidos los navíos, Athos dio la señal de abrir los portones de la muralla para que estos pudieran ingresar al puerto de la ciudad. Una vez atracado en el muelle, los representantes de Britania descendieron de la nave y pisaron el suelo de Evropa continental. '''Lance: '''Al fín en tierra! '''Jennifer: '''Solo han sido cinco días, y eso que tomamos un pequeño desvío, no se de que es lo que te quejas... '''Arthur: '''Vamos! No comiencen a discutir ahora... al fin estamos en Frankia, a decir verdad estaba ansioso por conocer esta hermosa ciudad, espero aprender mucho sobre su sistema de defensas para poder aplicarlo con Lundewic... Mientras los sajones conversaban entre sí, Athos y D'Artagnan se acercaron a darles la bienvenida a las tierras francas. '''Athos: '''Buenas Tardes! Mis mas cordiales saludos su majestad! (''Hace una reverencia) '''Arthur: '''Ohh? Tu debes ser el guía enviado por la reina, estoy en lo cierto? '''Athos: '''Así es, me llamo Athos y soy el encargado de guiarlo hacia el palacio donde descansará esta noche y mañana por la mañana tendra la reunión con la Reina de Frankia y el Emperador de La Arcadia... '''Arthur: '''Excelente... Por cierto, el emperador Marco ya esta aquí? '''Athos: '''Afirmativo, llegó esta mañana. '''Jennifer (pensando): '''Supongo que viajar por tierra tiene sus ventajas... '''Athos: '''Ahora permitanme por favor escoltarlos hasta el palacio... thumb|left|180px|Las calles de Paris.Arthur asiente con la cabeza y le hace una seña a sus guardaespaldas para que lo sigan. En lugar de llevarlos directo al palacio, Athos se tomo la molestia de recorrer un poco la ciudad para que sus huéspedes pudieran conocer las calles de Paris. Arthur estaba maravillado por la bella arquitectura de las viviendas y otras construcciónes, a la vez que admiraba la robusta apariencia de las murallas que abrazaban a la ciudad. '''Arthur: '''Debo decir que es una ciudad muy hermosa... '''Athos (sonriendo): Verdad? Lance: 'Pero aun así no es tan distinta de Lundewic... '''Athos: '''Eso es por que ambas estan basadas en el estilo Arcadio... Los religiosos de La Arcadia las diseñaron y construyeron durante sus misiones evangelizadoras, es por eso que son parecidad, aunque con el tiempo ambas sufrieron cambios y remodelaciones que las hacen lucir un tanto distintas... '''Arthur: '''Ya veo... Eres un tipo muy culto, me agradas! '''Athos: '''Muchas gracias su majestad, es un honor recibir un halago de su parte. '''Lance (mirando a Jennifer): '''Hey Jenny, el nunca, el nunca me elogió... '''Jennifer: '''Es por que eres un idiota... Luego de recorrer los lugares mas importantes de la ciudad, Athos le llevó directo al '"Palacio de Loira" 'para que sean recibidos de una manera mas formal por la Reina de Frankia, Jeanne d'Arc. Una vez parados en la puerta del palacio, Athos envió a D'Artagnan a llamar a la reina. '''Arthur: '''Por cierto, quien es el niño que te acompaña? '''Athos: '''Su nombre es d'Artagnan, es un niño huerfano que llego a Paris cuando era muy pequeño y fue adoptado por la Reina, ella y el son como, hermanos. '''Arthur: '''Que interesante! En ese instante, una gran cantidad de personas con trompetas formaron dos hileras a los costados de la puerta principal y tocaron una melodía para dar paso a la reina. La puerta se abrió una gran alfombra roja se desplego hasta donde estaban parados Athos y los Sajones. Por la puerta se asomó una bella joven de cabello dorado y ojos morados que con los brazos abiertos les daba a sus invitados la bienvenida a su palacio. '''Lance (tartamudeando): '''Ell... ella... e... es... hermosa.... '''Jennifer (molesta): '''Cierra la boca Lance... (''pensando) Ayy, su apariencia es muy tierna... pasara algo si la abrazo? 'thumb|Arthur al ver a Jeanne.'Athos dio un paso al costado y les hizo una señal con la mano al Rey Arthur y a sus guardaespaldas para que avancen hacia dentro del palacio. '''Arthur (tragando saliva y arrodillandose en frente de Jeanne): Hay para mi mas peligro en sus ojos, que el enfrentar veinte espadas desnudas... permitame por favor besar su mano. Aquella frase de Arthur dejó a Jeanne sorprendida, pues esperaba un comportamiento mas serio de parte del Rey de Britania, aunque aquello no le disgustaba pero si la habia hecho avergonzar un poco al mostrarse bastante sonrojada. Para no parecer grosera, Jeanne le extendió la mano para que Arthur la besara, pero antes de que el Sajón pudiera hacerlo, Jennifer le dió una patada en la cabeza que lo envio a volar en contra de una de las paredes del palacio. 'Lance (mirando hacia otro lado): '''Por la dudas, yo no dije nada... 'thumb|left|Jennifer insulta a Arthur.Jennifer (gritandole a Arthur): 'Eres un maldito mujeriego pervertido! '''Jeanne (confundida): '''Pero, no me molest- '''Jennifer (abrazando a Jeanne): '''Tenia razón! Tu piel es tan suave.... y hueles tan bien! '''Lance: '''Quien es la pervertida ahora... '''Jennifer (gruñendo): '''Dijiste algo Lance? '''Lance (ayudando a Arthur): '''Nada... Aquella situacion no era para nada formal y parecía mas un rencuentro de viejos amigos que una bienvenida protocolar para una reunión. Ante la mirada atonita de Jeanne y Athos, D'Artagnan no podía evitar sonreir. '''D'Artagnan (pensando): '''Esta reunion va a ser increible! ''Finalmente Arthur y sus guardaespaldas llegaron a Britania... Que ocurrira en la aclamada cumbre mañana por la mañana... Esta Historia Continuará... La Furia de los Caminantes Blancos